the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Astrasi Empire
The Astrasi Empire is mostly a panharadrim empire streching across much of the Harad subcontinent. It is the largest empire that has ever existed on the server, comprising of Near Harad, the Half-Trolls, and the men of Umbar. History Founding With the appearance of Karseius III in Astras al-Harad, the political landscape in Near Harad started to change. With the cities influence growing over the region, Karseius III was seen a possible candidate to reunite Near Harad. After he struck a deal with the King of Gondor Atanvarno and reclaimed Harandor peacefully back as a Near Haradrim province, the remaining Near Haradrim lords swore allegiance to him on July 31st 2015. The new Serpentlord Karseius III proclaimed the Astrasi Empire and reestablished an abolute monarchy in Near Harad. In an attempt to exceed all previous Serpentlords he aimed to unite not only Near Harad but also most of the Haradrim factions. The first faction to join the Astrasi Empire were the Moredain under High Chieftain Glydencat. Soon after, the new founded Umbar faction under Kvesir joined as well. With those factions united, the Astrasi Empire became the biggest empire in area until this point in Middle-earth. Impressed by the size and power of the empire the Queen of Mordor nox_sidere accepted the offer of Emperor Karseius III to join the Empire. Later on, the Half-Trolls under Demon_26 joined as well. With the South of Middle-Earth united by one Empire, the Astrasi Emperor Karseius III continued to strengthen the bond between the united factions and founded a new institution called the "Imperial Council" in which the Emperor as well as all Viperlords met to discuss important matters. The former Near Haradrim Council Tower was rebuilt and used for this purpose. With the establishment of the vast Astrasi Empire, conflict soon emerged. With the incorporation of Mordor into the Empire, a power struggle emerged between the Astrasi Empire and the Northern Orc Realms, especially with the powerhouse of Isengard. While the Astrasi supported nox_sidere as ruling Queen of Mordor, the Northern Orc Realms of Isengard, Angmar and Dol Guldur wanted to see chris800 on the throne who would break Mordor out of the Empire if in power. This conflict heated up after a disputed vote in the Misty Mountains ended with Astrasi Emperor Karseius III and his ally of Gundabad being threatened by war supported by Gundabad if he did not relinquish control of Mordor. A war was avoided after the Northern Orc realms backed away and left Mordor untouched. After the borders of the Astrasi Empire were secured, Emperor Karseius III. decided to step down from his position and coronated his heir shamiir on the imperial frigate at Poros. With the coronation, a new chapter had began for the Empire under the rule of second Astrasi Empress shamiir. First Astrasi Golden Age With the new Astrasi Empress shamiir, the imperial politics slowly started to change. Empress shamiir pursued a more gentle style of ruling over her lands and vassals compared to her predecessor Karseius. She halted the previous urge of the Empire to expand and declared the Empire as being in full size. She also improved the relations between the Astrasi Empire and the Black Council in a great manner, which were rather cold after a war nearly broke out between Evil under Emperor Karseius III due to the dispute over Mordor. During her reign, the Empress focused on the economic growth of the empire as a whole while also giving her vassals much more autonomy than before. The Astrasi provinces of Umbar, Perogowaith, and Mordor especially benefited from the autonomy while attracting new players to join their factions and by doing so, the Astrasi Empire. In this period the province of Umbar—which started as a small and unimportant Near Haradrim Colony—developed into one of the strongest subfactions of the Astrasi Empire. The far reaching autonomy of some of these factions were also seen as a sign of weakness by other factions. The Dark Ages The economic rise of the Astrasi Empire as well as the new, more federal ruling system introduced by Empress shamiir led to a Númenórean interest in conquering imperial lands, especially the province of Umbar. The young Númenórean Empire decided that the Conquest of Umbar would consolidate their Empire in Middle-Earth, and with the declaration of war by the Númenórean Empire, the Astrasi Empress shamiir sought the help at the Black Council. The Evil forces clashed multiple times with the Númenórean invaders in Harandor and Umbar. After a long state of war, the Black Council decided to withdraw from Umbar and shift their armies to other fronts. After the withdrawal, the Astrasi Empire was not able to resist the Númenórean invaders much longer and withdrew its own forces from Umbar while the Viper of Umbar Kvesir surrendered to the invaders. Umbar was lost as an Astrasi province was integrated into the Númenórean Empire. The Númenórean Conquest had devastating effects of the Astrasi Empire. The loss of Umbar, the economic war damages as well as rising tensions between the imperial subfactions developed into critical problems for the Empire. The Númenórean Conquest left the Astrasi Empire in a weak position never seen before. The Empire’s power grip over Harad and southern Middle-Earth started to loosen. With its victory, the Númenórean Empire established itself as the new dominant force in central and southern Middle-Earth, thereby superseding the Astrasi Empire in this role. Although the Empire continued to formally exist, the Half-Trolls and Mordor left the Empire, the Moredain began collapsing, and the Astrasi Empire lost most of its political importance in Middle-Earth, with it ceasing to be a major power. The Second Astrasi Golden Age After some time the Dark Age flew over, and the Empire started to reclaim lost land. With new people joining everyday, the Empire quickly grew to something similar to its Golden Age. The majority of Umbar were reclaimed, the Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith rejoined, and the Empire reconquered territory that they had lost in the south. Making relations with The Dark Council better then ever before, and reuniting the Moredain under one ruler once again. When all the Tauredain leaders seemed to have vanished, Aglarion proposed to Ekans that they should ask the one known remaining Tauredain to join the Empire. A deal was struck in which the Empire would help the Tauredain in receiving new members, give the Tauredain supplies and help them in the wars to come, if the Tauredain gave their lands to the Astrasi Empire in return. Gingilipho the Tauredain accepted, and all of Harad was united under the banner of the Harpy. The Age of Tension When the Tauredain joined the Empire under Gingilipho, some factions disagreed on the matter, rumors spread about the Astrasi fingers supposedly grasping all of Middle-Earth. Some factions—including the Khaganate of Rhun—took this rumor as real and started refusing to acknowledge Gingilipho's claim, saying that the old leaders were not gone. Minecraft_forevr (the former Tauredain ruler) returned, causing a rift between the Astrasi Empire, who supported Gingilipho, and the Khaganate, who wished to see minecraft_forevr returned to the throne. War nearly broke out between the two empires as the Khaganate declared that they would use violence to support their interests. However, this potential crisis was averted when Gingilipho publicly declared that the Astrasi Empire would not fight a needless war against a former ally, regardless of how aggressive the Easterlings came to be. It was decided that the Jungle would be divided into two Tauredain into: the Northern Tauredain, loyal to Gingilipho and the Astrasi Empire. And the Southern Tauredain, loyal to minecraft_forevr. The Northern Tauredain Leader Mr_Manveru generously gifted the Waypoints Actun-Kaah and Pixan-Kaah to the Southern Tauredain as a sign of goodwill during this period. The Current Age This Age started with the sudden Moredain declaration of independence under King Aglarion_II. Soon after the Tauredain reunited as the United Kingdom of the Tauredain, their new government also decided to declare independence upon this change. The Empire lost a great deal of territory after these declarations,. The Dwarves declared war on Harad on October 4th 2017, and the Astrasi rallied to its defense, beating the Dwarves north. This act proved that the Empire was still no power to mess with. Shortly afterwards, Er_Murazor of Angmar joined the Empire, bringing the Empire close to its former power. The Half-Trolls under Jules_Mannus chose to leave the Empire several months afterwards. The first leadership change that the Empire had experienced in a long time came with the resignation of the old and respected Empress shamiir on October 12th 2018, and stevethebuffalo ascended to the position of Emperor. Steve succeeded in bringing back the Half-Trolls into the Imperial domain when Zeisher of Pertiogwaith rejoined on December 19th 2018, although Angmar departed later January 29th 2019. The Astrasi faced a significant crisis when on February 18th 2019, Northern Umbar broke free and declared Independence from the Astrasi South. This initiative, however, soon collapsed due to player loss suffered by the rebels, the the North was peacefully reclaimed. Following the consolidation of Umbar, steve abdicated on March 20th 2019 in favor of Herodain, who in turn gave the crown to MandatoryPeanut on July 30th. When MandatoryPeanut ascended to the throne of Emperor, he changed much of the current Astrasi government. He introduced a new hierarchy replacing the old system with more specific names and roles. Along with this new hierarchy, MandatoryPeanut appointed four new sub faction leaders who would be in command of their respected sub factions, and lead them in whatever endeavors they thought were needed. Factions and players in the Empire The current factions the Empire are: - Near Harad, The main faction of the Empire, home to the Southrons. - Umbar, the Corsairs and Black Númenóreans/King's Men of Umbar. -Half-Trolls, the ruthless creatures of Pertiogwaith. The former factions of the Empire are: '-'Angmar, the Hill-Trolls, Orcs, and Men of the dark mountains of the North. -Morwaith, the Hunting Tribesman of the Savannah. -Taurethrim, a once great people who inhabit the dense southern Jungle. -Mordor, the huge legions of Orcs who rule the barren lands of Sauron.